The Complex
by SlashAS
Summary: Angel has been accused of a crime he did not commit and has been punished by a brutal beating. When the truth is revealed he is trasported to a facility known as The Complex to recover. However an unexpected guest turns up to ruin his stay. Original tale.


Note: This is merely a preview of the soon to be completed story. At the moment only a brief snipet is available here. I always write my stories in script format first, to get a better sense of the dialogue.

Angel is imprisoned in a dark basement in an underground cavern. Athasia believes that he has killed her adoptive family, who are a band of vegetarian demons that were mistaken for a group of viscious slimegrusliloog demons that have been terrorising Los Angeles by eating everything and everyone that stand in their way. What Angel doesn't know is that Athasia is a half-vampire, half-human mutant that can find noone else like herself. She doesn't belong anywhere, which is why she chooses to stay close to demons as they are neither human, nor vampire. Gregorian, a thorax demon tells Athasia that they have got the wrong vampire and that Angel is the person that the Sligroosilug demons hired to protect them from their enemies and to help them find out who was really terrorising Los Angeles. Athasia feels remorse and we see that Angel has been brutally tortured and has been imprisoned for several months because there was noone to speak the truth. He is emaciated and completely exhaused after his last beating and falls into a coma. Athasia orders that he be taken to The Complex, a specialist demon hospital in another dimension to have his wounds treated and recieve to rest and care. Dr Lornsebun of the grothlok clan sees to his convalesence.

When Angel has significantly recovered, he is placed in a day room where he finds that Spike is also in the facility as a patient.

Angel: Since when did you turn into a cowboy?

Spike; Since you decided to turn into a scene from ER, that's when

Angel: What in the world are you doing here

Spike: I came here to get some help for the boozin and the ladies and the smokes, what you in for, brooding?

Angel; To get away from you

Spike: Well when I last checked the clock, yours wasn't ticking.

Angel: Time just keeps standing still

Spike: You never did get what you wanted, I got the girl, I got the shags and the kisses

Angel: I wish I could punch you

Spike: And now you get stuck with me in this Holby City hotel, isn't this the fine life?

Angel: It's a hospital

Spike: It's a Promises clinic for the dearly departed is what it is, I expect Marylin Monroe's knock on the door any second.

Angel: Pete Doghurty more likely.

Spike: He's not beyond the grave is he?

Angel: Fine, George Best then

Spike: Wonderful Peaches

Angel: I am not a food item

Spike: Judging by the chair, I'd say meals on wheels

Angel: You know what it's like

Spike: Yeh, but I had pride, I'm a fucking God when it comes to pride, you make manic depression look like suicide.

Angel: I'm a victim of a mistake, Why am I here?

Spike: I don't know how I got here. One minute I was in a fight, the next I was transported here.

Angel: Sparing me the parts where you passed out and woke up unconsious are you

Spike: Damn it, always with the honesty to the sire policy with you, I passed out, totally whooped and woke up in a bed bandaged from head to toe, wondering how I got here, does that please you?

Angel: How did you end up here though?

Spike: I guess it was some sort of teleportation device

Angel: Hmm, they must be holding Star Trek auditions here

Spike: No I'm a candidate to be a vengence demon

Angel: Seek vengence against the men, how effeminate

Spike; I could finally defeat you in a fight

Angel: You can already

Spike: Nah, you'd just torture me, then comfort me afterwards if I tried to land a punch on you

Angel: Fear is what makes you special my childe

Spike: I don't fear the torture, I don't want you cuddling me like sires and childes all night after you're sorry you beat me

Angel: Never mind, lets get to business

Spike: Yeh, it's medication time.

Angel: Why is medication time so exciting?

Spike: It's free drugs.

Angel: I thought you were into the 80s not the 60s

Spike: There's space enough for a little peace and love in my shrivelled heart yet

Angel: Why would you want to make yourself, feel even more passed out?

Spike: To cope with the fact that you're standing in front of me making vampires look like an Egyptian Britney Spears.

Angel: Well if you were bandaged from head to toe, you wouldn't make that sly comment.

Spike: Oh mummy, come to daddy

Angel: I am not your mummy

Spike: But you are a mummy

Angel: When I get out of this chair, I will torture you so much that you won't come round for a week

Spike: Oh quit it with the fake threats, I'll be outta town before you can say Johnny Rotten is in the ground

Angel: I will run over your hair so much the platinum dye will ooze out exposing your brown roots

Spike: Oh no, don't do that

Angel: I will do it

Spike: Oh steer your chariot over in the corner and stop bothering me

Angel: That corner is too near the window

Spike; The light can't hurt you, it's special

Angel: Special like you

Spike: I'm gonna get myself one of those chair and go Ben Hur all over your ass. Put some spikes on and you'll be tipping up and down until rubbish collection day,

Angel: I don't get your comments sometimes

Spike: Get in that corner, I wanna watch promises

Angel: TV is for people like you, I'll read a book, oh I don't have one

Spike: Here take this Milton

Angel: Milton sounds like something you would call a dog

Spike: Try some Keats then

Angel: Keats sounds like a cat's name

Spike: Here have this Byron

Angel: Ah much better.

Spike: Read into the hidden homosexuality references

Angel: Ah wonderful, have you any Oscar Wilde

Spike: I think they have that in the library here

Angel; They have a library here?

Spike: Yeh, there's all the Barry Manilow biographies you can digest in there

Angel: Do they have the song lyrics collection

Spike: They have all the gay things in the world

Angel; I am not gay

Spike: You do the YMCA in your sleep

Angel: No I don't

Spike: Yes you do

Angel: I only did it that one time.

Spike: Stop being insane

Angel: Leave me alone

Spike: No

Angel: Yes

Spike: Nope

Angel: Ah

Spike: Right now I'm bored, you win

Angel: I haven't, I won't win just by default cos you give up

Spike; Fine then I win

Angel: Grr no

Spike: Fight me then

Angel; Okay, oh I can't

Spike: Ha, guess I win then

Angel: Grrrrr


End file.
